eyezmazefandomcom-20200213-history
Onky
Appearances GROW Series GROW Cube In GROW Cube, he appears as a panel. His first turn in play, he will do nothing regardless of what else is around him. When aiming for MAX GROW, he then drills into the ground and strikes water to the surface. The next turn, he will multiply into two Onky and dig up a river bed which they fill with water, making the top layer of the cube green. Next, he multiplies a third Onky who helps the other two dig deeper into the cube. Then a fourth Onky is multiplied to help dig while one of the Onky goes to the surface to make a bridge out of a plant and put a plant into the pot. While three of the Onky continue to dig, the one on the surface multiplies another Onky to help him lift the now large pot full of boiling vegetation onto the fire and bury a hole for the pipe to enter. A sixth Onky is multiplied to make a ladder from a stalk of a plant while the other two surface Onky add more vegetation to the pot and make a torch to start a fire in the cave. Five Onky then enter the cave and begin to dig, making the surfaces for the springs and a hole for the pipe, while the sixth opens the river to where they'd been digging, filling it with water and making three Onky disappear. One of the three remaining Onky disappears as the pipe fills the hole while the other two dig up the skull and drop a fruit from the tree into the pot, creating a yellow orb. The yellow orb is dropped into the river, causing it to turn yellow, making the springs into Mushroom springs in the process. In the same turn, the Onky who dug up the skull takes it to the yellow waterfall where it turns yellow as well. Its returned to its place and levels up into a beast. The Onky on the surface meets up with the other five who had just exited the cave at the tree house where it goes in, enters the pipe, and kicks the ball through the tunnel, finally landing on the monster's head causing it to open its mouth revealing a seventh Onky and a large CONGRATULATIONS banner. The monster returns the ball to the pipe where to Onky proceeds to kick it again, restarting the cycle. GROW v.1 In GROW v.1, Onky has a very small role. It comes out of the Green and Yellow Demon after its hit with a Piko Piko Hammer. After coming out, its head gets stuck in the ground and it pulls it out. After applying glue to the demon, the demon repairs itself and the Onky rides it. Several also appears when the earth is MAXed out coming in from off screen and jumping up and down. GROW Tower In GROW Tower, Onky has a small role. It appears at the very end, coming out of the Demon after it was hit with a Piko Piko hammer, similar to GROW v.1. After coming out it flies to the pull string and activates the sun lamp, causing a CONGRATULATIONS! to appear where it lands. It then multiplies and begins to jump up and down also similarly to GROW v.1. GROW Cannon In GROW Cannon, he must be woken up to win the game. At the very start, he is sleeping in his bed when his alarm clock rings. Angry and tired, he destroys the clock and returns to sleep. In order to be woken up, he must be hit with 1000 points of damage. After the Cannon finishes launching the balls, the attack begins. In order to receive 1000 points of damage, he must be hit with water and the bowl it was contained in, be stepped on by a giant foot, be hit by the kid's magic beam, run over by a train, hit with a large missile, and gently woken up by Mon coeur. Once awoken, it hurriedly runs to the outside of a church to get married to his bride, a female Onky. Additionally, two Onky children appear above the congratulations symbol as angels. miniGROW GROW Ornament In GROW Ornament, Onky appears as the inside of a present. It comes out of the first present, the one at the top of the tree. After several turns, he begins to ride the cloud and make it snow. After covering the area with snow, using the cloud, it retrieves the star and puts it on the tree, after which, it becomes a gingerbread man. GROW v.3 In GROW v.3, Onky has fallen ill and must be healed. One of the panels is a female Onky who creates healing orbs. She levels up into making her elder Onky son, and then younger Onky son, all of which make healing orbs. The medicine, after leveling up to a certain point, levels up into a Doctor Onky who injects him with a needle. The female Onky later prepares food for the sick Onky using the vegetables, and the fireplace. After healing, he stands up, poses, only to have his head fall off. GROW v.4 In GROW v.4, Onky appears as a statue and final result of the GROW. After reaching MAX, the various Objects turn into a large Onky, while the hearts become members of his family. The result then becomes a photo of the real Onky family statue. Jobs GROW Island In GROW Island, Onky appears as a civil engineer, constructing on the island. In order for ordinary MAXed levels, Onky goes second, coming from the Civil Engineering Pickax panel. When he appears, he merely builds a rough dirt road. Next, he uses the machine to apply concrete to the road. The machine then levels up into a robot which the Onky uses to cut out of the island, a dock. Meanwhile, the Architectural logs become a log cabin and a female Onky comes out. The machine levels up again, but before the male Onky can use it, he sees the female Onky, falls in love, creates a digs up a river, collects flowers and marries the female Onky, leveling up their cabin into a house. After properly disposing his garbage and revealing he's had a son, he returns to work and digs up a tunnel. The machine levels up again, allowing him to set a train track, after which, he parachutes to the ground. Whilst he's working, the female Onky and her son are properly disposing of trash. Additionally, in the same turn, an alien Onky can be seen on the moon. At last, the Onky constructs a passage to his home, nearly falls off the island because of his son, scolds him with his wife, and then all three go to have a picnic at the picnic are behind their house. In the alternate ending, things begin in much of the same way with the male Onky making a dirt road and falling in love with the female Onky. However, without a place to properly dispose of his garbage, he litters, becomes dark with corruption, and cuts down a forest. The next turn, still without a place for the trash, the female Onky too, becomes corrupt. Meanwhile, a U.F.O. appears and turns the corrupt male Onky into an alien Onky, who then proceeds to make its house into a strange building resembling several planets put together. The next turn, 15 alien Onky exit the house, enter a portal, appear on the street and begin to dance. The dance causes everything else to U.F.O. up. GROW Valley In GROW Valley, seven different colored Onky appear each with a different field of research. In order of completion, the first Onky, who is white, comes from the design system panel and scans the area. It then returns to its panel to write notes. On the next turn, a beige Onky is chosen from the Architectural systems panel, where he splits into four other Onky, as he does in GROW Cube, who work together to build a bridge across the river, a dam, and a hydroelectric motor. In the same turn, the white Onky is shown to be still thinking. In the next turn a blue Onky is chosen from the Electricity and electronic information system, and he builds a communication tower allowing him and the other two Onky communicate with cell phones. The white Onky continues to think when finally he creates a sign which he posts in the middle of the valley. Still in the same turn, the beige Onky reads the sign, creates four more Onky and they build and pave a road. In the next turn, a cyan Onky is chosen from the Mechanical system panel. He calls the blue and white Onky to help him design a car which in the same turn gets modified twice. The white Onky then listens to the ground and begins to do more notes. They blue Onky then upgrades the communications tower so that information can be sent through laptops. The beige Onky reads the sign again and continues to build, creating more Onky to help it carve into the mountains, build a fence and gate, and construct a waste management facility. The next turn, a green Onky is chosen from the mathematical chemistry system panel where it studies a mole and sends the information to the Cyan Onky. The white Onky is shown to be sleeping. The beige Onky continues to build, this time, making more Onky, building a river bed that goes into the valley, and then filling it with water. The blue Onky then makes two more Onky who assist it in making wind turbines. The cyan Onky then calls the white Onky who helps it construct a mole robot. The next turn, a purple Onky is chosen from the Matters/Chemical systems panel where he builds a science lab, where, when he notices the waste management facility and calls the beige Onky for help, constructs a recycling plant. The white Onky finishes his sign which depicts an arrow pointing down. The beige Onky creates another Onky to use the mole robot to dig under ground where it, and six other newly made Onky build an area complete with stores, a beautiful pond, and an elevator allowing easy access to the surface. The blue Onky then uses the mole robot to dig underground to dig an area to place his computers which heat the ground inspiring him to call the beige Onky to help him build Jacuzzis and hot tubs above the computer, allowing the heat created to be put to good use. The cyan Onky then calls the beige Onky where the two discuss, and then calls the blue and purple Onky. The blue and purple Onky go to the research lab and discover how to create anti-gravity, while the beige Onky begins to dig deeper underground. Together, all four make a subway and construct several trains, though only one of the trains is shown being built. The green Onky then studies a dragonfly and sends the information to the cyan Onky. A pink Onky is then chosen from the Life Science System where he calls the blue, white, and cyan Onky to help him create a hospital. The white Onky then lays on the elevator and looks at the sky, where it then proceeds to take notes. The beige Onky then calls the white Onky, forcing him to hurriedly make the sign, resulting in his head falling from presumably exhaustion. The beige Onky then calls the blue and cyan Onky to help it construct a tower. The blue Onky then calls the cyan and purple Onky to help it construct a rocket which then becomes a satellite which absorbs solar energy, powering the tower and allowing it to fill with water. The cyan Onky then calls the blue white and purple Onky to help it upgrade the car to a dragonfly chopper. The green Onky then studies a deer family where it gets the concept of love and emails it to all the other Onky. The purple Onky then idealizes everyone's individual work and how they work together to form a large sphere of idea which, with help from the other six Onky, transforms into a heart which spreads light across the valley, making it into a Utopian society full of Onky doing various activities. Strangely, all the male Onky are beige. When aiming for the secret ending, you begin with the green Onky, who is stumped and cannot do anything. The next turn, the cyan Onky is selected, and will only construct a basic gray car. The green Onky is still stumped. The next turn, the pink Onky is chosen and all three Onky are stumped. The next turn, the blue Onky is selected and, like before, will construct a communications tower, allowing for the four Onky to communicate. The other three Onky are all still stumped. The next turn, the white Onky is chosen and will once again scan the land which is now growing unruly with wild bushes growing and will return to its panel to study. The blue Onky will upgrade the communications tower for use of laptops, while the other three Onky remain stumped. The next turn, the beige Onky is chosen, but he is stumped. The cyan Onky then calls him and the blue Onky to help him construct a train and train tracks. Everyone else (besides the white Onky, who is thinking) is stumped. The next turn, the purple Onky is selected, and is stumped. The green Onky then studies the wild, untrimmed bushes where he discovers a mutant mole and sends the information to the cyan Onky. The cyan Onky then constructs a mutant mole robot. As everyone else is stumped, the white Onky finishes his sign, only to discover things have been done without him, causing him to angrily shout at the cyan and beige Onky. Angrily, he kicks the mutant mole robot, causing it to open. He enters it and digs deep into the earth until he hits an underground chamber with a monster fossil and lake with a glacier. Upon exiting the robot, it is discovered he and the other Onky have become Tonties. They then build an advanced civilization with the white Onky as the apparent queen. In the congratulations picture, a beige Onky appears to be dressed as Wally from the famous Where's Wally? series. other Games Transform In Transform, Onky makes a very small appearance, merely popping out of the demons head once A rank and above is reached. Chronon In Chronon, Onky has been taken captive and rescuing him is the main purpose of the game. While Onky himself appears to do very little, he is shown to escape if you have at least 92 points. miniGames Hatch today In Hatch today, Onky appears in several of the pictures. Onky first appears in Onky (Drawn sword). In this animation, he has a samurai sword in its case, which when drawn, becomes a grappling claw which takes its head, only to return it after retracting. He also appears in the following illustration, Onky (Drawn sword #2), which similar to the first, involves Onky drawing a sword turned grappling claw. However, this time, the claw drops its head, and then proceeds to destroy itself along with the rest of the Onky. It then rebuilds itself and returns to the beginning stance. Onky again appears in Onky (Drawn sword #3). In the animation, he cuts a stone in half, only for the stone to reveal a Rock-dwelling Creature which devours the Onky. Onky's legs then appear to come out of the rock when it is revealed that the two beings had leveled up into Rocky when Rocky breaks out. A special Green and Red Onky appears in the animation Onky（X-mas color）. It is interactive and appears to be a sandbox for the next picture. To move the Onky, you merely move the cursor, and to have the Onky's top half jump, you merely right click on your mouse. The next image, titled Onky Christmas v.0 is an interactive game based on the Onky（X-mas color）. The purpose of the game is to get the top red half to collect the horizontally flying red presents, while the green bottom half must collect falling green presents. If enough red presents are collected, an Onky family will come out of a large red present when your rank is shown. In the Which is more animation, Onky appears as one of the panels. An Onky appears on the Cogito in loco image where it is sitting on the stone dragon, possibly meditating. 5 more Onky appear on the GROW Applique photo. The bag shows a couple of Onky walking into a house, another Onky on the roof, a fourth Onky between the house and bear, along with a fifth lying down and relaxing on the floor. Solitaire In Solitaire, Onky cameos if you complete the game in sufficient time. Meet In v.0 In Meet In v.0, the Onky family must be reunited in the middle of a maze by having different family members go through obstacles with help from other members of the family. Eyez Labs Seek In Eyez Labs Seek, Onky has a very minimal role of granting you hearts when typing in certain letters. Tontoko Family In Tontoko Family, Onky and his family are once more the protagonists. In the game all four family members must be simultaneously controlled in order to avoid obstacles and continue on in the game. The father Onky and his son both jump when the A and D keys are clicked, respectively. The mother swings her purse with the S key. The baby and its scooter will accelerate if F is held and stop if F is hit twice. The Father Onky jumps over rocks, the mother Onky must kill cockroaches and collect beetles, the son must hop gaps, while the baby must traverse lifts. Other Questionnaire Results A male, female, and "other" Onky appear in the results of the questionnaire on male-female ratio of players on EYEZMAZE. While not technically a game, the results allow you to modify the numbers. Higher numbers result in the Onky growing larger and larger and eventually leveling up. If the proper numbers are input, the leveled up "other" Onky will absorb the other two and rebirth them as Lv. MAX, while leveling up itself in the process. Category:Items Category:Creatures